Keroro Gunso: Prophecy of Sumadartson
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: There has always been a prophecy of a great disaster...something nearly nothing can prevent. With there being a race against time, everyone is now forced to face this threat as possibly they could lose everything they care for or love. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Keroro Gunso, the characters, excluding the exclusive ones I have created, belong to Mine Yoshizaki.**

**This story had been rated T for language, mild humor, and violence)**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 1: Arrival of the Sergeant Major Moriri**

One the planet, Earth, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan, there was a household home to a family of three…Or rather, a family of four. To anyone, it would just seem normal…but no normal person would ever expect it to also be home to an alien, sent to invade planet Earth! Or rather, what they call, 'Pekopon.'

A blacked haired, Japanese boy, known as 'Fuyuki Hinata', the youngest sibling, sat down on the couch while reading a book on occult, which was his greatest hobby beyond anything. Reading it in a nice and quiet…

"YOU STUPID FROG!!" a fieriest voice shouted from the other room, causing the house itself to shake a bit, followed by a high pitched screech in terror.

Fuyuki had jumped in complete shock and fell off the couch, crash landing onto the hard floor, with his book lying open next to him.

Rubbing his head because of the pain, he groaned in a tiresome way. Knowing very well what was happening.

Suddenly, a green frog like creature had been thrown, head-first, into the wall from the room opposite of it, sliding slowly to the ground, with a plop.

Just seconds after, a teenage girl with red pig-tails came out of the room, in which the frog was thrown from. Her eyes showed an intense fiery of anger and aura of anger that shone from her body as she stood before the frog.

The frog had noticed the shadow of the girl on the ground around him, and quickly stood to his feet, trying not to pay ease to the pain in his head.

"Natsumi-dono…" the frog had started to the girl by the name, her expression remaining unchanged, as she glared down at him. "…I-I was just busy with…some work…" he hesitated nervously, trying to not anger Natsumi.

"You were busy playing with your stupid toys, stupid frog!" Natsumi growled, her full-fledged anger just waiting to be exploded upon the frog.

The frog also known as Keroro gulped nervously as he looked at her, sweat slightly breaking out on his forehead. "I-I....—." he started to continue, only to be cut off by a 'Gero?' upon being picked up by the head by the red head.

Natsumi glared viciously into the eyes of Keroro that were now reduced to small black pupils. "You know what's coming…" she murmured in a dangerous voice.

The Keronian simply responded by gulping a lump in his throat, knowing very well what she meant.

"Please, sis…" pleaded Fuyuki nervously, trying to calm his older sister down, now standing up. "I'm sure Gunso-san had a good explanation-…"

"Sorry, Fuyuki…" Natsumi said, keeping her gaze on Keroro. "…But the stupid frog has to accept punishments…"

Keroro had begun to panic while Natsumi had begun to take Keroro away out of the room. "Fuyuki-dono!" he cried, struggling from Natsumi's grasp. "Please help me!"

Fuyuki sighed in hopelessness. "Sorry, Gunso-san…" he apologized as he watched his sister take his friend away in helplessness. "…I can't help you while Natsumi gets like this, especially when she wants to use the 'tool'…"

Keroro screamed, tears pouring down his face, in fear as he and Natsumi disappeared into room they had entered, with a puddles of Keronian's tears left behind…to Keroro's living hell.

Just moments later, the doorbell had rung, echoing through the house.

Fuyuki looked towards the direction of the front door and went over to answer it. He opened it, but to his surprise, he saw no one standing before him. He took a step out to look around outside, wondering if he would be able to see the person who might have rung the doorbell.

Sighing, he had begun to walk back inside, when suddenly, a voice had said somewhere behind him.

"Excuse me…?"

Fuyuki spun around to find the source of who had called. Then, looking in the last place he would look, he looked down, and in front of him, stood a green colored Keronian, who had teal eyes, that also wore a yellow Keronian headgear, similar to Pururu's, only had a symbol of a tree on it, with a yellow one on her belly and had a tadpole tail.

The Keronian was apparently a female, when Fuyuki heard her spoke for the first time. He stared in surprise for a few moments. The last thing he expected to be at the front door was a Keronian like Keroro himself.

The Keronian was watching him patiently, waiting for the human boy to say something.

Fuyuki finally was able to speak again. "Um…may we help you?" he asked politely to the alien.

The female Keronian slightly smiled as she spoke. "Hello…I am here to see Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon." she explained.

"Oh, you must be one of Gunso-san's friends." Fuyuki said, forcing a small smile back, and moving aside to allow her to walk inside the house first, before he closed the door after him.

The female alien's eyes darted around the house curiously. "Hmmm…this must be what Pekoponijns' homes look like…" she murmured.

"If you please wait here for a moment, I will get Gunso-san for you." said Fuyuki to the female frog.

The Keronian's expression remained unchanged. "Thank you." she said to him.

The blacked haired boy had left the female, who was continuing to observe the house, to get to the room in which Keroro was facing his torture by the hand of Natsumi.

"Gunso-san, there is someone here to see you." Fuyuki had called into the room.

Keroro had run out of the room, a relieved look on his face, in front of Fuyuki. "Oh, I'll go see them right this minute!" Keroro said happily, as he ran to the front door. He apparently was more relieved that he had escaped Natsumi.

The red headed teenage came out of the room, with a somewhat of an angry expression. "It isn't over…" she murmured, while she watched Keroro run off.

The female Keronian was still in the same spot in which Fuyuki had left her, waiting for Keroro.

She had gasped a bit in surprise when suddenly Keroro appeared almost out of nowhere, right in front of her.

"Hello, how may Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon be at your service?" Keroro asked in a sincere voice. Fuyuki and Natsumi both watched from the corner in the background, listening in.

"Greetings, I am Sergeant Major Moriri, sent by Headquarters to give a status report of you, your platoon, and your invasion progress." she explained.

Keroro blinked in surprise, not expecting those words coming. "Gero? Status report?" he repeated.

Moriri nodded. "Yes, I am required to stay and create your report for at least a couple weeks." She continued.

"That doesn't sound too good…" Fuyuki whispered to Natsumi, continuing to watch.

Natsumi just simply responded by nodding, trying to listen in on more on the conservation.

"Well…um, uh…yes…um…" stammered Keroro, rubbing the back of his head, somewhat nervously. "…I shall assemble the platoon and tell them of your arrival."

Moriri nodded. "Very well, I shall wait here until then…" she said, while making her way to the couch. She glanced at Fuyuki and Natsumi, noticing they were listening. "I trust your Pekoponijn slaves will be able to serve me while you assemble your platoon?" she asked.

Fuyuki had felt that Natsumi clench her teeth at the 'Pekoponijn slave' comment.

"I-I am sure they shall give everything you will need." Keroro assured, trying to keep a calm voice and avoid Natsumi's gaze.

He looked at the two siblings and stared at them for a few moments. Even if he hadn't said a word, they could read what his eyes were saying.

_Please do this for me…this is very important._

Fuyuki and Natsumi knew they had to play along until the report was done...even if Keroro didn't exactly deserve it...

"Um…of course, we shall serve you." Natsumi said politely, with a forced smile.

"Now that's settled, I will alert the rest of the platoon of your arrival." Keroro said as he had run off down the hall.

"He so owes us for this…" Natsumi murmured under her breath., while she and Fuyuki watched Keroro leave. They were both left all alone with Moriri.

**

* * *

**

**(That's chapter one for you! Stay tuned and find out what happen in the next chapter of Keroro Gunso: Prophecy of Sumadartson. The story itself is really yet to begin.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Audience With The Female Sergeant Major**

Only a little while later did the entire Keroro Platoon assemble in the meeting room, in their underground base that resided under the Hinata House residence.

The red Keronian warrior, known mostly as Giroro, sat down waiting impatiently, trying to pass the time by polishing one of his guns, one of his hobbies apparently that he enjoyed, as he thought about the brutal battles he had fought on Keron.

Next to him sat Private Tamama. The young Keronian who haven't hit 'adulthood' yet, was stuffing down the chips, his hand grabbing several new ones from the bag about every second after.

Next to Tamama was the assassin of the platoon, Dororo, originally known as Zeroro. He sat down patiently, while his eyes were closed, meditating peacefully, as was one of the ways of the ninja that Dororo learned on the planet he now protected.

Last and certainly least was the infamous Sergeant Major Kururu, the crazed, twisted, evil inventor who had an odd love for curry. The evil genius was on his laptop, which would make you believe he was working, but rather going on the Internet for his amusement.

In just moments, Keroro had entered the room, with Angol Mois, the Angol who admired Keroro that originally was going to destroy Earth, and Sergeant Major Moriri, who was also following.

The green Sergeant had gone to the front of the room, to have the platoon be able to see him more clearly. They discovered when they looked at him, that he had multiple bandages that covered the top part of his head, his right arm and left leg.

While Keroro had been assembling the Platoon, Fuyuki and Natsumi were serving Moriri, who had requested many things, being treated much like slaves and were exhausted. Natsumi wasn't completely exhausted enough, since she was able to beat the poor frog senseless.

"It's about time, Keroro!" Giroro shouted, with anger, putting down his polished gun. "What was taking so long!?"

Keroro simply put on a forced smile. "Ah…don't ask…" he answered, not daring to be able to tell of the experience he had faced.

Angol Mois stood beside Keroro, while Moriri took her place in the front of the room.

"This is Sergeant Major Moriri," Keroro explained, while Moriri saluted to the rest of the platoon. "She was…-." he started, but stopped when Moriri had put her hand up to Keroro, signaling him to stop.

She put her hand down and turned her attention back to the platoon. "I was sent by Headquarters to keep status of you and your progress on the invasion of Pekopon." she finished.

"Ku ku ku…How come we didn't receive any notice of your arrival… Moriri?" Kururu asked, closing his laptop, with a sort of smirk on his face.

Moriri's gaze went to him. "Ah, Kururu…I see you haven't changed…" she said, not showing any sign of her being happy to see him.

Kururu smirked a bit. "Ku ku ku…neither have you…" he said.

"You know her?" asked Tamama, taking a short break from eating.

"She and I were in the same classes together in training school…" the evil genius explained. "We were both the top students in all the classes…Ku ku ku…though you can't really say we were very much _friends_…Ku ku ku…"

"You can say old rivals from the past?" Angol Mois said.

"Indeed…" Moriri agreed. "I, however, earned the right for my rank and didn't cheat my way…" she added, shooting Kururu a short glare.

The rest of the platoon kept silent for a few moments, while Kururu snickered with pride.

"In other words, he had hacked into the system to gain a couple ranks…" Dororo murmured.

Moriri cleared her throat. "Anyway, your leader should have received a notice of my arrival a few weeks ago…" she explained, glancing over at Keroro, who had looked nervous about something…

A sudden memory flashed into his mind of him on his computer and noticing the e-mail sent to him by headquarters. However, he deleted it believing it to be of no importance and continuing to update his blog he had created on the internet.

"Keroro…" Giroro growled to his leader, preparing ammo for his gun.

The leader's eyes widen and he screeched in fear before going to quickly hide behind Angol Mois for protection against the angry Corporal Giroro.

Moriri paid no attention to either of them. "I shall most likely need an escort to show me around your…so called 'base'…if you want to get a good enough report…" she explained, solemnly.

"She is nearly as mean as Sergeant Major Kururu…" Tamama whispered, with Moriri and Kururu unable to hear him.

"So, who shall be my escort?" asked Moriri, slightly smiling. The smile showed as though she wanted to cause the person who is to escort her, grief. She was indeed like Kururu in ways.

The entire room kept silent, until Kururu was the first to break it.

"Sorry, don't have time to catch up on things…" he said, as his chair, with him in it, lowered into a hole in the ground and disappeared.

"My apologizes…but I must be heading home. Koyuki-dono and I…are busy…" the ninja frog had lied, before creating a hand sign and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Giroro stood up quickly to his feet. "I…um…am supposed to practice firing today." Giroro lied, before rushing out of the room.

"W-What about me?" Tamama asked in fear and shock, realizing he was one of the last ones in the room.

"Private Tamama, since you are the most loyal member here, unlike what your other comrades had demonstrated…You may have the honor of escorting the Sergeant Major." Keroro had explained. Though, this is only for the reason that he didn't want to get stuck with the job.

"What!?" Tamama exclaimed in shock.

"Have a good time, Private Tamama." Keroro said, while he and Angol Mois walked out of the room, leaving Tamama alone with Moriri.

"You can say may good luck be with you?"

Tamama looked after them, ready to protest, but he instead dared to look at Moriri, waiting impatiently for him.

"Well…? Are you to show me this thing you call a base?" Moriri asked, rudely.

_"I will show you something…"_ Tamama's other personality growled lowly, while narrowing his dangerous eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" the green female had asked, her eyes glaring at him as dangerous looking.

"Oh nothing!" Tamama quickly said, with a forced smile, while he began to lead the suspicious Moriri out of the room.

Meanwhile, while Tamama was left with Moriri to escort her around the base and surely be experiencing some sort of torture, the other Sergeant Major, Kururu was in his lab, typing on the large computer that stretched in front of him.

Keroro had walked in the lab, along with Angol Mois following. "That Private is a good soldier. He shall be a great man some day." Keroro had said to the Angol.

"What brings you to my lab, Captain?" Kururu asked in his way of a welcoming, not bothering to look at Keroro, while he and Angol Mois approached.

"I am here to ask if you may send a message to Headquarters, requesting for some Waradian Oranges." Keroro explained, drool slightly coming down the side of his mouth as he thought about the food he mentioned.

"No can do." Kururu replied, causing Keroro to flinch and snap back to reality.

"What do you mean, 'no'!?" shouted Keroro in anger, shaking his fists in the air.

"According to Headquarters, the neighboring planet, Warad, is suffering what appears to be a famine." The yellow frog explained, turning around. "They cannot, unfortunately for you, gather up enough crops to even send any to off world Platoons. So, in other words, you cannot get any Waradian Oranges."

"WHAT!?" Keroro exclaimed in anger. "This is outrageous! How can Warad, the agricultural planet that has not suffered from a famine for hundreds of years, have a famine!?"

Kururu gaze fell to Keroro, in a dark sort of way, as though a shadow as fell upon in the room. "I _said_…I cannot do anything about it…" he made clearly, in a serious voice.

Keroro stared in fear at the gaze Kururu had sent him, and quickly forced a smile, nervously. "Ah, I see, I should get going then…no need to bother you!" he said nervously, before running at a tremendous speed out of the room.

"You can say faster the better?" Angol Mois had said, before going after the Keronian, who she referred as her 'uncle'.

The evil genius had smirked with amusement at the fear Keroro had shown, then turned back to his computer. "Ku ku ku…" he had snickered to himself, while he sat alone in the large lab.

Just moments later, his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. His brow rose as he went into thought about something. His face showed a serious expression that he did not have very often.

"The captain is right about something, though…" he murmured to himself, staring downwards. "Warad hasn't had a famine for a long time…and suddenly one happens to appear, even with the technology of Warad?"

Did something seem somewhat unusually about this…?

The tense mood seemed to lift, as he smirked once again to himself. "Who am I kidding?" he asked himself. "Before everyone knows it, the problem will be over soon enough…"

With those words, he had gone back to his work on the computer, trying to keep his thoughts off the same words that seem to repeat in his brain on and on.

_Is it really nothing, though?_

* * *

**(Something is going on…are you wondering what is going on? You can find out next time, in this Keroro Gunso fic. Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange News**

Somewhere else in Japan, two ninjas had just finish patrolling the city for any sort of alien that was planning to harm the planet they called home. Almost to their surprise, enough, they found no alien that was a threat. Everything was peaceful today… it was possibly mostly to the low resources and supplies lately, that caused any invaders to retreat and head back to their home planet.

Things have been rough lately for other planets and systems, such as a famine on Warad, and lack of natural resources from their very ground on Garat.

Pekopon seemed to be in good condition, and might be only a coincidence, since situations like these had happened in the past.

Dororo and his ninja companion, Koyuki, had decided to head back home early to their cabin home that lied peacefully in the bamboo forest, away from the city.

The blue Keronian was sitting inside the small home, meditating silently, while balancing the kantana on his head—an excellent way to practice balance.

His kunochi friend—Koyuki—was sitting across from him, silent as the ninja frog, as she drank the warm tea from her cup, savoring its taste somewhat. As she moved the cup away from her lips, her eyes moved to Dororo; who was still meditating.

She had been thinking why exactly no danger of any sort seemed to be around Tokyo lately…it seemed quite strange that there were no enemy aliens of sorts.

Dororo felt Koyuki's gaze on him as he opened his eyes. "Is something wrong, Koyuki-dono?"

Koyuki flinched a bit in surprise in how the ninja frog could feel she was staring at him; even while in his meditation. She bit her lip a bit before answering the frog. "…Not really…it's just that things have been…quiet lately."

Dororo stared at her for a moment, before glancing at the wall to his left, "Indeed, Koyuki-dono." he agreed. "Invasion activity has been low, as of late…" he turned his eyes back to the dark haired girl. "I suspect it is possibly low resources…how this is…I cannot say."

"…Didn't you say that there have been similar problems like that in the past?" asked Koyuki, curiously.

The blue frog closed his eyes, his human partner watching him. "I have." he replied. "…though there hasn't exactly been a problem like that for a long time…"

"Do you think there is more behind it then?"

"…Perhaps…"

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Hinata residence, things weren't as going well for Keroro and the others with Moriri still checking the status of the invasion, for at least four days now…and which everyone had been going through what seemed like hell.

Moriri sat down on the couch, drinking the lemonade that Natsumi was forced to make her, with Fuyuki keeping her company.

Fuyuki sure had a different opinion of the female than he did when he first met her. He thought she was a shy, quiet, kind Keronian, but he had never been so wrong. It was like having two Kururus—only one was a female—since the two acted close alike in personality.

"…Are you enjoying your lemonade?" Fuyuki asked in a polite tone and a forced smile.

Moriri had stopped drinking her lemonade and examined the glass closely.

"Is something wrong?" asked Fuyuki, watching her, curiously.

Moriri looked up at Fuyuki. "I find the lemonade…awful." she said in an emotionless tone, before placing the glass down and getting up. "Next time, make sure my drinks are more edible." she said, walking away.

'Wow…she is as mean as Kururu…' Fuyuki thought, staring after her.

Just a few moments later, Natsumi had come into the room, looking tired and frustrated, something Fuyuki didn't so often see from the athletic pig tailed girl.

"You all right, sis?" asked Fuyuki, concerned, while he watched his sister drag her feet across the room, to the couch and collapsed on it, beside her brother.

"That new stupid frog had been such a pain…" she murmured, while laying her head back. "We have been doing most of the chores instead the stupid frog, who is supposed to be doing them equally among us…"

"Well, this is very important for Gunso-san and his friends." Fuyuki reminded calmly, with Natsumi sighing shortly after.

"Uh…I'm going to my room…" she sighed, exhausted still, getting up and dragging her feet again across the floor, her little brother looking after her, worriedly.

The red haired girl had begun pasting by the glass sliding door, which led out to their yard, when she stopped as she noticed the familiar red frog fuming angrily to himself, outside as he polished one of his guns, sitting in front of his tent, with the cat—Neko—by his side, napping.

Wondering what could possibly be wrong with Giroro—and because she was feeling in need of engaging in conversation with someone—she opened the sliding door and proceeded outside, without the corporal noticing her presence yet.

"…Stupid Keroro…" he was grumbling to himself, continuing to polish the gun., while Natsumi approached him, still unnoticed "…He had to be in charge of the invasion…now we're most likely going to be in trouble with headquarters, unless that imbecile thinks of a way to get us out of the mess he got us in…"

"Giroro?"

Giroro jumped with a start as he turned his head to notice Natsumi, standing near him, watching him. "N-natsumi?" he stuttered, trying to force down the blush on his face as he saw the teenage and wondering how long she has been standing there, while he had been mumbling to himself.

"Is everything all right?"

"Um, y-yes…"

Clearly not completely convinced, but didn't so much wish to keep the subject going on what was troubling Giroro…even if she had an idea what it was, Natsumi sat down next to the frog; who had only become more red to the face.

"So…how have you been?" asked Natsumi, looking at Giroro, trying to pick up any sort of conversation with him. She didn't exactly know why she decided to go to Giroro…though she decided not to think so much about it.

Giroro stared at her—surprised by the sudden question from the girl. Quickly looking away in the opposite direction from her, mostly to conceal his blush, he answered, "I-I guess so…"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, "What kind of an answer is 'you guess so'? You're either fine or not…"

"I-I'm fine, Natsumi…" the red frog quickly assured, looking back at the girl, blushing with embarrassment.

Natsumi turned her head away from the frog as she lifted her head a bit to look up at the clear sky. "I see…"

"…Why do you ask?" Giroro forced himself to ask, almost afraid and embarrassed to ask the question to her.

Natsumi shrugged. "I don't really know exactly….I just wanted someone to talk to." she admitted, causing Giroro to flinch in surprise and blush more, without her knowledge of it.

"…w-what kind of conversation do y-you have in mind?"

"…Sweet potatoes maybe?"

* * *

At about the same time—at Nishizawa mansion—the young girl with the light blue hair and heir to the fortune of the Nishizawa family, sat down eating her afternoon meal at the long dining room table that stretched across the room that was bathed in afternoon light from the tall windows on one side.

Fine and well cooked dishes of sorts were covering the table's white cloth as Momoka sat at one end of the long table, while Tamama sat in a chair beside her, eating rather quickly and enjoying it.

Paul, the butler, was speaking to someone apparently on a cell phone, near by to the duo. Though it seemed like his expression darkened somewhat as he hung up the cell phone after finishing the conversation and returning to the duo's side.

Momoka looked at Paul and seemed to notice the expression on his face. "…is something wrong, Paul?" asked Momoka, concerned, while Tamama stopped eating and looked at him as well.

Paul took a moment to think of a best possible way to answer the girl's question, without alarming her too much, "It seems, milady…" he begun, "…that the ship carrying your 'shipment' that you ordered from South Asia…had disappeared without a trace…"

For several moments, Momoka was silent, taking in the news. Then, all at once, her other personality's anger seemed to come loose, greatly. "WHAT?! HOW CAN THE SHIPMENT DISAPPEAR WITHOUT A TRACE?!" she demanded, while Tamama retreated back a bit, fearfully.

"I regret to inform you that we cannot say for certain, milady…I apologize greatly."

Upon hearing her butler say that, Momoka forced herself to calm down as she went back to her more 'gentle' self, putting on a polite smile. "Oh, it's quite all right, Paul." she assured. "I can wait for the next shipment to come."

_…and waiting to be with Fuyuki-kun longer…_ added her other personality, inside of her, with a growl.

"Is something wrong, Momo-chi?" asked Tamama, concerned as he watched Momoka, curiously.

Momoka turned around to face the frog as she smiled. "No…nothing at all, Tama-chan."

**

* * *

**

(That's the end of chapter three! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy, but here you go! Something else is happening now…still wondering? Well, chapter four should be updated some time sooner than this chapter was XD Review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo…sorry about the long update! I didn't believe this would happen…but I caught up with other fanfics and I'm so sorry for making you wait! I'm going to make sure updates are more often than this one was.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter after the long wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Brandodo Platoon**

Out in space close to Earth, or also known as Pekopon…a large cruiser-like ship could be seen that bore some resemblance to a ship from Keron, while traveling towards the planet in a nice straight and swift path.

Despite its size, it could be easily handled by the three Keronians boarded inside—who were helping to steer and navigate the ship safety to the planet that was displayed on the large monitor screen in the main control room where they worked without stopping.

The Keronian sitting on his chair—apparently the one in charge out of the three—was watching the screen as they approached closer and closer to the planet. The red Keronian was a male by the looks of it and wore a purple headgear, bearing a diamond symbol on both his headgear and belly. His eyes were similar to that of Keroro's by the looks of it, only it wasn't quite so.

"Sergeant, sir," started the yellow female—having a tadpole tail still, wearing yellow cat-like headgear, having sapphire eyes, and a yellow crescent moon as her symbol. "We are estimated to land on Pekopon in an estimated time of at least a half an hour."

"Good," sighed the leader, "We're making good time, which is on our side."

The third Keronian—being male also, was navy blue, his eyes grayish blue, wearing a cap that was black as the darkest reaches of space. He turned his attention from the controls in front of him for a moment to look at his leader, "Are you really sure about this, sergeant?" he asked, sounding as though he was forcing himself keeping an even and calm voice.

The leader nodded. "We have no choice…" he replied. "We'll need their help for this…"

Deciding to ask no more, the male Keronian nodded briefly and turned back to the controls. "Yes, sir…"

"I'm…really worried about what may happen." whispered the last male Keronian next to the dark blue one, working on his own controls; he was apparently a grey one with a yellow cap and a grey wrench symbol.

The leader kept his gaze on the screen, ignoring the grey Keronian's whisper, with Earth drawing closer than ever…they would be there soon…time was nearly against them as it was.

"Let's just hope Sergeant Keroro and his platoon on Pekopon will be able to help us..."

* * *

At about the same time on the planet, in the base of the Keroro platoon, the greenish frog, Moriri, was walking through the hall, while holding onto a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other, while also examining her surroundings and taking notes.

"Pathetic excuse for a base…" she mumbled to herself, writing down another note on the notepad, before stopping as she finished her last one, "Headquarters will not be very happy about this…" She added with a hidden a smirk. "They'll be deputed fast enough, before they could even say Keron."

She jumped with a slight start with the sound of an alarm going off. "…eh?"

* * *

At about the same time, Keroro and his platoon were rushing into the main control room as Angol Mois stood over one of the computers in worry, "Mois-dono! What is the status report?"

"Is it an attack?" Giroro questioned.

The blond girl shook her head, "No; it's a Keronian ship that is requesting to land here." she explained over her shoulder. "They're sending out a video transmission also, uncle." she added, "You can say; wireless connection?"

Keroro began to panic, "AAAAH! Maybe it's Headquarters doing an investigation on our invasion! We're dooooomed!!"

The Corporal sighed as he put a hand over the green frog's mouth to prevent him from panicking anymore than he already had, "Just…put it up. We might as well see it if it's bad."

Without question, the Angol keyed in a few buttons, before a large hologram screen appeared in the center of the room; showing a red Keronian seated in a command chair, waiting patiently by the looks of it despite the static hovering across the screen.

Tamama blinked. "Who's this, desu?" he asked, curiously, "He doesn't look like one of the main command guys…"

"_Greetings, Sergeant Keroro."_ The red Keronian greeted as he sat back in his chair, _"It's been quite a while, since we've met like this."_

The green Keronian looked up and stared in surprise, "Eh? Brandodo?"

"Who?"

The Sergeant looked at his teammates with a small grin on his face, "Oh, we were classmates back in the academy! We trained together for a few years, before going our separate ways after we graduated!"

"How come you never mentioned him, Leader-dono?" Dororo asked.

Keroro flinched at the question. "Uh…"

"_If I may continue," _interrupted the red Keronian known as Brandodo, _"I'm here on very important matters that I wish to discuss with you as…we have no where else to turn, but to you."_

"Really? What kind of matters?" Keroro questioned, curiously.

Despite the static, one could easily see Brandodo's face darkening. _"That…I shall save when…we are in more appropriate settings."_

"Okay, sure thing!" Keroro saluted with the rest of his platoon, "I grant you the request to land."

Brandodo returned the salute. _"I thank you."_ And with that, the transmission cut off as the screen disappeared in an instant.

As everyone lowered their hands, Kururu broke in, "Kukuku…sounds like an important secret."

"Sounds like a very important matter indeed." Dororo added.

"Um, uncle?" Mois began, looking towards the green frog, "What do you think Na-chi might think of this?"

Keroro paled with realization. "…Crap."

"STUPID FROG!!!"

Stricken with fear, Keroro looked towards the door along with everyone else as they saw the angry red-headed teenager stand at the entrance; her eyes and aura giving anyway what was going on. "Why the hell is there a big alien ship over the house?!"

"I…I can explain it…" Keroro began nervously, taking a step back.

"Do tell then." growled Natsumi as she lifted the frog by the head, glaring at him.

* * *

"…why me?" Natsumi asked herself in distress as she stood beside her younger brother, with the rest of the platoon and Angol Mois, in front of the new guests before them, who all saluted in respect…four new Keronians to be exact.

"I thank you again for your kindness." the apparent leader of the four, Brandodo, thanked as he lowered his hand, "Allow me to introduce my platoon to you and your Pekoponijn slaves." Natsumi flinched.

The red Keronian gestured to the grey Keronian, "This here is my mechanics specialist; Daxtoto. He unitizes in mostly repairs."

The grey Keronian grinned as he waved to everyone, "Nice to meet cha…Ooh! A fly!" His attention switched to that of a small insect buzzing around his head as his eyes wandered after it in amazement.

Everyone sweatdropped...it was obvious this member wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

Brandodo moved on with the introductions, "This one is Milele; he is our weapons specialist, like your Corporal."

The navy blue Keronian inclined his head briefly. "Charmed."

Giroro didn't say a word, _"Hmph…"_

"And finally, Mizizi; one of our platoon's assassins."

The yellow female Keronian waved friendly as she gave a wink to everyone. "Hi there!" she greeted. "Like everyone else, nice to meet you!"

"I would introduce you to our other members," Brandodo explained, "but they are on…an important mission at the moment and shall return sometime soon."

"Well, any friend of Gunso is welcomed here!" Fuyuki smiled.

Brandodo smiled slightly back, "Ah, I thank you for that, Pekoponijn…do excuse us for the sudden entrance."

"No worries at all!" Fuyuki said, not seeing the slight glare Natsumi gave him from the corner of her eyes.

"What is all the racket?" a voice asked from the corner of the hallway as Moriri came around the corner, "I'm trying to—," For the first time, everyone saw that it looked like her tongue was tied as she stopped in her tracks and saw the four new Keronians. "S-Sergeant Brandodo?!"

Brandodo blinked in surprise. "Ah, Moriri…so _this_ was the mission you were assigned on."

"Wait…what's going on…?" Tamama began to question.

Brandodo looked at the young frog, "To answer your question, Private; Sergeant Major Moriri is also part of my platoon, but was apparently assigned to check things on the invasion for Pekopon for a one Keronian mission."

"Wow…we didn't know that." muttered Fuyuki.

"And for good reasons for choosing me!" Moriri snapped at them, before looking at Brandodo, "I must ask you Sergeant Brandodo…why are you and the rest of your platoon present here also?"

"In all due time." Her leader replied simply as he looked back at Keroro. "Might you be kind as to escort us to your meeting room, where we could discuss things further, Sergeant Keroro?"

"Oh! Of course!" Keroro quickly responded as he began to lead Brandodo and his platoon down the hall, with his own platoon and Moriri following close behind, leaving only the Hinatas and Angol Mois to look after them.

"I wonder what's up." Fuyuki wondered aloud.

"Probably not good if it involves the frog." Natsumi snorted.

"You can say; trouble brews behind corner?" added Angol Mois with slight worry in her voice.

Even still…the siblings couldn't help, but worry.

* * *

**Phew…and here it is! This is actually the first time I'm using Brandodo and my other little OC's appearing in this fanfic, but don't worry, they won't be those Gary and Mary-Sues you see in most fanfics these days…but they'll have a role in the fanfic, trust me.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and stay tuned; because next chapter will realize something great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I would have this chapter up sooner ^^ It's nice to see that people have been waiting for this chapter, even when the other one took a long time. There is going to be big realization this chapter, so be ready for it.**

**I have a warning though…for any future chapters that may be more violent than the others; I will try to place a warning at the beginning.**

**I do not own Keroro Gunso or characters from show; with the exception of OC's, like the Brandodo Platoon.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Old Story Tale**

Gathering in the meeting room of the supposed secret underground base of the Keroro Platoon, (under the Hinata Household) the invasion force had seated themselves in their normal seating spots with the exception of Keroro who took his place at his own desk in the front, where Brandodo stood in front of, while his own platoon stood to the sidelines on one side of the room, but close enough to be able to hear.

"…when's this meeting going to get started, desu?" Tamama whispered to the other platoon members, but found the question sooner than he expected as Keroro banged a mallet on the top of his own desk, startling the Private and nearly having him fall out of his chair; meaning the meeting was now beginning.

"Listen up, Keroro Platoon!" Keroro called out to his troops; "Sergeant Brandodo will now begin his announcement for us!" he looked at the Keronian he was referring to, casually. "Take it from here, Brandodo!"

Brandodo gave him a nod of thanks, before stepping forward as he cleared his throat to speak: "As you expect from our sudden arrival and urgently of this meeting; the news I bring you is of no good tidings."

Keroro stared at him in surprise. "Eh? It isn't?"

The Keronian did not even bother to glance at Keroro as his gaze moved downcast for a few moments, before shaking his head clear as to gather his thoughts…and something of slight fear as he continued:

"…you see…the reason we have come here is because…" His face darkened once more. "…a great catastrophe at hand."

Everyone and Moriri, with the exception of the rest of the Brandodo who avoided meeting any eye contact as they all stared at Brandodo in baffled looks.

"What…are you talking about, Sergeant Brandodo?" Moriri questioned, in almost disbelief.

Brandodo shut his eyes. "I'm meaning that _the end_ is coming." He opened his eyes as he looked in Keroro's direction and then the rest of the green frog's comrades. "…you have heard the story of…" he again paused, before speaking the chilling name: "…_Sumadartson_, correct?"

At the mere mention of the name, the platoon froze, before Keroro finally gulped down a lump in his throat as he asked in a nearly forced cheery tone:

"It's…just a story to scare little kids, right?"

"Oh, how wrong you are…" Brandodo whispered, before looking in the Lance Corporal's direction. "You! Lance Corporal Zeroro! You do know how the old tale goes, correct?"

Dororo somewhat hesitating nodded. "O-Of course…it was taught to my history class when I was a child…a story about a great prophet named Sumadartson, who foretold great future events and was admired by many…until everyone thought he went mad after he supposedly saw the end of world, and many others, and pleaded for those who didn't believe him to heed his words…until his death."

"_Exactly_ how it goes." Brandodo stated, returning his attention to everyone. "This is what exactly I am trying to tell you…about Sumadartson's prophecy of the end."

"Why would you believe in such a crackpot theory?" Giroro questioned, crossing his arms. "What makes you believe it's true?"

"How can _you_ not see the evidence?" Brandodo suddenly snapped at the Corporal. "It's all around you! Sudden shortage of natural resources…famines…"

"Kukuku…like the one on Warrad." Kururu stated, in a more serious tone than usual for someone like him.

Brandodo nodded. "Don't you get it? The planets are _dying_ slowly…and soon…the same fate will fall upon even Keron and Pekopon." He gestured to one of his platoon members, Mizizi, to come over as if to receive something. The female hesitated for a moment, before quickly hurrying over and handing the leader a strange, old, and leather bounded book, before returning to her original spot.

The red Sergeant held the book out for everyone to see. "…do you know what _this_ is?" He only got shakes of the heads. "It's the original book that Sumadartson used to write his predictions inside its pages."

Moriri gasped. "W-Wait…the book is supposed to be kept inside Keron's Great Library in top security below with other valuable books that is forbidden to anyone, but the most powerful leaders of the planet!"

"So…t-that means you…?" Tamama began, eyes widen.

Slight shame crossed his face. "I know what you're thinking…Yes; I did take it without any clearance of any kind…which is considered…"

"…Treason…" Milele finished, his face hardened.

"What?!" Moriri exclaimed in panic. "Don't you understand what you have done?! You are criminals! How could you, Sergeant Brandodo?!" Her eyes showed signs of every emotion she was feeling at that moment.

Brandodo refused to meet her eyes. "You may say it like that…but know this also! This book technically belongs to my own family. My grandfather was assigned to carry the book, after they had decided to move it from another location where its secret was being threatened…to Keron, where it would be watched and protected by my grandfather.

"However, even then it wasn't protected, when they found his body the next morning…having been _murdered_. No one could ever find his killer, but thankfully, whoever they were, they could not find the book and it was safe. After his death, the Keron Forces had insisted and somewhat forced our family to give the book up to them for everyone's _safety_ and locked it up."

He took a breather as he looked over the staring eyes of everyone, before continuing. "Some months ago, I started to have visions of my dead grandfather in my dreams, who kept telling me: '_Receive the book…prevent the great tragedy.'_ At first, I found them just mere dreams with no meaning…until each and every dream, I plagued with that same exact vision every night. After a month of those nightmares, I thought I was on the edge of going insane…until finally, I was able to open my mind and heed his words.

"After that, I did several weeks of research to find the so called book that my grandfather told me about, until I finally found out about this book being held in Keron Top Security under the library. I continued to plead to the commanders themselves to allow me clearance to borrow the book for a short time…which they kept denying and even threatened to strip me of my rank and position in the army if I continued to do so.

"I then spend more weeks of research on the layout of the underground area where the book was kept; I managed to break my way in, with the assistance of my platoon, grab the book, and be gone before hordes of guards showed up…but I knew I wouldn't be safe then, because I knew they would find out it was me and my platoon who broke in and stole it…and then we would be committed for treason for our crime. For everyone's safety, we took one of Keron's fastest vessels…which we'll likely also be charged for…and left Keron."

"…why…come to us though?" Keroro forced got the nerve to ask, still stunned from the story.

"Because; you were one of the only current off-world platoons that were not aware of the news," Brandodo said, glancing at him. "Besides…I thought if I came to you, and you are as great as they say, you would help us, since it is for a good cause."

"For…what cause though?"

"…to help prevent the disaster." the Keronian replied, looking out to everyone once more.

With Brandodo's theory said…it was as though all life was drained from the very room and atmosphere…everyone feeling as though a deathly cold breeze had taken over, making it feel like it was a funeral with the silence, everyone feared to even break as everything about before were fitting in like a simple puzzle.

"I will not force any of you to assist us," Brandodo stated, looking into the distance. "However, if you do…you will also be charged by Keron Forces with assisting _criminals_…if you decide not; I ask of you to keep silent of our current location…or else, I'm afraid there will be perhaps some trouble."

"Is that a threat?" Giroro demanded, standing to his feet, glaring at the Keronian, while the Keronians, Mizizi, Daxtoto, and Milele stiffened, preparing for an attack on the red Corporal if trouble should brew.

"Giroro!" Keroro exclaimed. "I order you to sit yourself down at once!" The order from the green frog seemed to have surprised Giroro and the others as he rarely showed his more serious side…which meant things were quite bad.

Grumbling slightly, Giroro sat back down in his chair.

Keroro turned to Brandodo, his expression unchanged. "…this…news is quite overwhelming as well as the evidence…I must ask you, Brandodo…will that book be able to help?"

Brandodo nodded. "I believe so; otherwise, my grandfather wouldn't have told me so."

The green Keronian nodded. "…very well….I…shall further discuss this subject with you soon…in the meantime; Keroro Platoon! Report back to your daily duties; you are dismissed!"

All the other members of his platoon stood to their feet as they saluted. "Sir!" And with that, each departed their own way; leaving only Keroro, Brandodo, and his platoon alone in the meeting room.

* * *

As Dororo had disappeared in a puff of smoke, using ninja jutsu, and reappearing on a branch in a large tree not so far away from the Hinata home as he gazed up at the blue sky…the beautiful sky of the planet he called his own…but soon, would be possibly suffering a great fate before he knew it…

"…why must this happen?" he asked quietly to himself.

* * *

**Yeah…told you before at the beginning of this chapter…I don't really have anything to add right now…soooo…see you next time and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, I would like to say s couple things…**

**Yahoo! First update for the new year! 8D**

**patriotfire: Your review seriously made me lol XD Though, don't worry; future chapters should not be disappointing!**

**Enjoy chapter 6~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions…**

It seemed like only seconds after Brandodo's—the leader of the Brandodo Platoon—horrific announcement, when in reality, it was actual hours that went by afterwards…but it still didn't loosen the hold on the terrible thoughts in the Keroro Platoon's minds…about what was to come in who knows how long…

…The End.

What were they supposed to do? What exactly?

And even now a heavy decision was burdened on their very leader…Keroro…with the decisions of either: Going along to assist Brandodo and his own platoon with a possible solution and risk treason from Keron—or just wait and do what they're supposed to do, before _it_ comes upon them.

Both these decisions weighted in Keroro's mind like a scale trying to balance both on what could be the results like two objects as he sat silently in his bedroom, barely even bothering to build the new model of Gunpla he was recently rewarded with.

Though…even if he and his platoon were committed for assisting criminals…if he didn't help the Brandodo Platoon on their mission…then everything, including his Gunpla, would be destroyed! He definitely couldn't handle that!

"I have finally decided!" Keroro suddenly burst out to no one as he jumped to his feet. "It makes the most sense after all!"

Quickly, the green frog rushed over to the secret entrance to the underground base at the back of his bedroom and entered through the doorway, leaving the room empty once more…

* * *

With a troubled expression on the teenager's face, Natsumi stirred her tea continuously with a spoon silently, with her plate of dinner barely touched that she prepared earlier, but didn't even feel hungry enough to enjoy it…something was really on her mind.

Fuyuki looked up from eating his food, noticing this, before asking, "Hey, sis…what's wrong? You've been really quiet."

"Gah…it's just that the stupid frog hasn't come up yet for dinner…or not even for the rest of the day after he and the other stupid frogs went down in that stupid base of theirs!" Natsumi snapped; irritation in her voice; she didn't want to admit that most of the irritation in there was just covering up her worries.

Her younger brother could see this as he watched her. "I'm worried about Gunso." he muttered, looking at the completely untouched plate made for that green frog, who was absence from the table. He would have added 'too' at the end of his sentence, but that would only anger his sister who was trying her best to hide her own concern.

Natsumi flinched a bit, before he continued on: "I don't think it would be for planning something bad…like he usually does…" he said. "It's just…something is really different on it this time."

The red-head gave her younger brother a light glare. "Oh? And how do you know?"

"I…don't know." Fuyuki admitted. "It's…just a feeling I have that keeps telling me that."

"_Just a feeling_?" repeated Natsumi, annoyed. "We kind of need more than that to prove the frog isn't planning anything!" He didn't say a word after for the rest of the meal as Natsumi began to dig through her own dinner again.

Why did she have a feeling that—as he sometimes was—was actually right and she was too stubborn to admit it to herself?

* * *

Meanwhile, below in the underground base; Brandodo sat on his blanket, looking over the ancient, yet valuable leather book in his hands, deeply, while in thought.

Since the Keroro Platoon knew Natsumi wouldn't want any of the frogs sleeping upstairs, he and his platoon were all giving blankets and pillows and such to sleep as comfortably as possible, having to sleep in the meeting room, but they didn't argue against it…unlike Moriri…as it was better than nothing to him and his own platoon…

He didn't feel like sleeping yet…not after he events that recently unfolded and kept him awake almost all hours of the night, while his comrades—Mizizi, Daxtoto, Milele, and Moriri—all slept close by in their own blankets. The room was nearly silent…with the exception of his mechanic's snoring being quite loud, not that it really bothered Brandodo or anything…it was actually a little comforting in the nearly dead silence of the room.

He wondered though…what would his family think of him after they find out he stole valuable property of the Keron Army? Likely be ashamed of him and not proud to call him as their family…and the rest of the platoon's families would also think likewise…

Shame began to clung him that he even brought them all into this, but tried to force that away as he tried to relax. "I need to think…I need to think…"

"_Pssssst!_ Brandodo!" he suddenly heard a whisper call over from the entrance to the meeting room, startling him a bit. "Brandodo!"

Getting up, still holding onto the book, Brandodo looked to the entrance of the room, where in the doorway, he could see the familiar green figure of Keroro standing there, urging him to hurry over.

Not hesitating at all; realizing what the discussion could be, the red Sergeant hurried over (though quietly enough that it wouldn't awaken his platoon from their slumber) and reaching the doorway to meet with the frog.

"What is it?" Brandodo questioned, his expression remaining the same. "Is…it about your decision already?"

Keroro nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "…if…it is needed, my platoon and I will assist you on this important mission anyway we can." As he said this, he could have sworn he saw what looked like relief cross the other Keronian's face.

Brandodo returned the nod. "That's good." He paused, looking back into the room briefly where another snore was heard from Daxtoto, who thankfully still slept. Then he looked back at Keroro. "If that's the case…we can depart anytime you wish in the next couple days in case of that you need to prepare anything—,"

"We can leave around dusk tomorrow."

The other Keronian stared in surprise. "Tomorrow night? That's quite early if you and your platoon need preparations for supplies like weapons and such…"

"Well, I'm sure the platoon and I will be ready by then." Keroro stated, avoiding his gaze for a moment, in thought…before looking back at the red Keronian moments later, and stating. "However…there is a request I need to ask of you."

"And what would that be?" asked Brandodo.

Keroro took a deep breath, before saying, "If this may be a dangerous exploration…I would ask of you if four…or rather five Pekoponijns would accompany us…they are all valuable allies of the platoon and would be of good use."

Despite the strange request, Brandodo only seemed slightly surprised as he scratched his chin. "Pekoponijns? Helping Keronians who are in fact invaders for their own planet? Quite a strange request indeed…" he smiled a bit after a few moments. "However, I wouldn't be too shocked at this…things like these are natural often…but in any case…there is still in big problem in this. It's not the fact that our ship may not provide enough space…in fact, it's quite large enough to fit at least perhaps a hundred or so Pekoponijns…and in contrast, two hundred Keronians.

"If traveling and we are in dire need of supplies…we'll be forced to land on a near by planet to restock ourselves…well need to do this swiftly, yet not suspicious enough to alert anything about our whereabouts to Keron Forces if that planet had already received the news about us. Meaning that, if the Pekoponijns do accompany us, they would need some sort of disguises for certain reasons like that I just explained…and once the Forces find out you are assisting us, or anyone else, those five would be the most easiest to recognize among our group and thus give us away."

Brandodo seemed to notice Keroro in thought about this. "I do not wish to be disrespectful to you, but I doubt that you have any sort of invention that could help disguise them."

Just then, it was as though a light bulb lit over Keroro's head clearly. "Wait…if I do recall correctly…Kururu has an invention he created a while back that allows Pekoponijns to be turned into what the planet calls 'dogs'…if Kururu were to change the after effects for it, it could perhaps turn anyone instead into a Keronian, like ourselves!"

Looking almost dumbfounded, Brandodo asked, "Sergeant Major Kururu could do _that_? An invention like that has never been heard of on Keron…so the rumors are true that he is as the great genius as they say."

Keroro sighed. "He's the worst jerk you'll ever meet though."

Brandodo chuckled. "I see." He stopped as he looked more seriously at the green Keronian again. "If he can do that…then we're likely good to go as we speak…I would alert them of this tomorrow morning as early as you can, to help them prepare long enough…along with your…allies."

The green Keronian gave an assuring thumb up. "No need to fear! We'll all be there and ready outside by nightfall tomorrow!"

Nodding once more, Brandodo gave a brief salute to Keroro. "Very well…I bid you a good night then, Sergeant Keroro." Then he crept quietly back into the other room, leaving Keroro alone in the dark hallway as he went to sleep.

It seemed like aura of worry came over him as Keroro stared at his feet below. "What am I supposed to do about Fuyuki-dono, Natsumi-dono, and everyone else?! I can't convince them by saying, 'hey can we turn you all into Keronians and help us on our quest to save our planets?'…Natsumi-dono would definitely be against it! And she would see to it that everyone else wouldn't be caught up in it…"

He _had_ to think of something though before tomorrow night…how could he show them all what was happening as they speak and that alone convince them to agree to his plan…

But maybe…it didn't have to be him alone to try to help them open their eyes…and some hard evidence to help back him up just in case their words aren't strong enough.

Yes…that could be enough.

_The plan is perfect!_ Keroro thought. _But we're going to have to put in effort like we usually do with our plans to dominate Pekopon…_He hesitated…remembering that they usually failed. _Well…maybe a little more effort than normal._

Sleepiness still gripping him, Keroro decided it was now best to turn in for the night after the long day…but still knew he had little time tomorrow for what was happening.

* * *

**Gah…I feel like these recent chapters are a bit boring at some parts with mostly just talk happening…though I suppose future ones will definitely make up for it…not that I'm spoiling anything.**

**Hoep you enjoyed and review!**


End file.
